


Operation CBX

by slypupkeeko



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - HEY MAMA (EXO Music Video), CBX, ChenBaekXi, M/M, Mystery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 09:15:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15905325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slypupkeeko/pseuds/slypupkeeko
Summary: CBX, a hidden agency which runs by ex-detective that disbanded a year ago. With the revival, Baekhyun leads two other comrades; Jongdae and Minseok, along with their own unique expertise to solve impossible tasks, including the governments and politics. They have guns, but not to murder. They choose justice, but they’re not with the police. They have technologies, but only to reveal the dark truth. The agency is made only for one goal, and that is; the revolution.“Caliber. Beguile. Expedite. That’s our preceptions.”





	1. ‘C’aliber

Paper works, and more paper works. That’s what Kim Jongdae faced in his daily life, and it wasn’t what he wanted. He dreamed to walk around the office corridors, handling the completed paper works, or go into the interrogation room, forcing the witness, accuser and criminal to tell the truth. Or the best part, he wanted to be a reporter. He’s fairly good on his words.

 

But here he is, sitting duck in the quiet office room, continuously writing endless report cases. He wrote down the copies of the roughly written report, and perfected them for the supervisor to read before publish to the authorities. It took hours and hours to complete a report, but who else would want to do it? On the bright side, out of many people, Jongdae is the best man for putting up words.

 

His ‘partner in crime’; Kim Minseok, whose office just on the next door. They’ve been working together since Jongdae’s first day. He would be falling into the wrong pit if Minseok didn’t help him along the way. The veterans tend to be tricking the newbies, making them being fool of themselves. Fortunately, Jongdae wasn’t one of them. He’s too smart by his own and with Minseok’s help, he is vigilant, enough to defend himself.

 

Some say Jongdae is as bold as a gun, and they’re right. Jongdae loves guns. He always stopped by Minseok’s office to check on evidences; guns especially. He could name all the type of the gun, and the models of them in detail, which made Minseok’s job easier. His favorite is the Colt’s. He has one of them, the replica display in his room. However, with his job sticking in the office, he was prohibited to own a gun, which is why to gain it as his possession is one of his achievements.

 

It has been exactly eight months later from his first day, he went to the supermarket to restock rations on his day off. He was surveying the cold storage section, he had a hunch someone was watching, somewhere. He looked around sharply, but no one was being obvious. He turned back to bend down just before he picked up a cold animal flesh, a voice came.

 

“Hey! Sorry to bother you. Are you familiar with code game?”

 

Jongdae turned to his back, ignoring the raw meat as he confronted a man who’s taller by an inch. His hair was red, enough to be spotted, but somehow Jongdae failed to see him before. The man was fiddling with his digital notepad, and his eyes were kept frowning.

 

“What can I help you?” Jongdae asked with his casual voice, and the man approached closer to show something on the screen. It seemed to be a code breaking game.

 

“You see, I’ve been trying to solve this code since yesterday. Oh, it was a beta test game, so there’s no cheat to search in the internet. I was wondering if you know how to crack this.” The man’s voice was unsure.

 

Jongdae smiled as he helped the clueless man. He focused on the hidden codes and hints displayed on the screen, and he knew what the problem was. Calculations. Nearly seventy percent and above human will face math, and not everyone likes it. Jongdae explained to the man the ways to solve the problem. As he went further, he realized the code wasn’t just a ‘game’.

 

“So when you search underneath this drawer, the code was in reverse... Actually, this reminds me... Who made this game by the way?” Jongdea asked out of his curiosity.

 

The man blinked. “Why do you ask?”

 

The other tilted his head, debating he should tell him or not. But was it even an important information? “I don’t know much how the game works, but this code breaking game seems familiar to me. It was just like the real case of a serial killer long time ago.”

 

At this, the man’s face lit. “Which year was it?”

 

Jongdae was aware of the man’s voice changed, but he answered anyway. “1951. Where the murderer left the codes to his saf--”

 

The other man quickly grabbed Jongdae’s shoulders, totally forgotten about the game. His small eyes turned wide, and his smile reached to the ears. Jongdae was surprised and confused at the same time, wondering what was the man’s intention in the first place.

 

“Minseok was right!” In the name of his friend was mentioned, Jongdae registered the meeting was a set up.

 

It was two months later, after the first confrontation. The red haired man; Baekhyun, always has his mischief under his sleeves. His cue of summoning is sending the white petals to their teammates’ office in ‘various’ ways. When Jongdae first received his new job, Baekhyun sent him a small box of white petals. Afterwards, it went aboard such as a vase of white rose, a box of pizza, which ensued was the petals instead of food, and recently, Jongdae’s office was covered with the petals. One day, he had no idea how Baekhyun managed to send them through the vent. The petals fell right into his office, spreading like a confetti fallen from the sky. But not even once he gets annoyed by them, as he picked the white petal on his hand, and smiled.

 

***

 

“Why do you guys have a gun, and I don’t?” Jongdae made a pouty face as he asked the red haired man.

 

Baekhyun inspected the gun he had, grinned sheepishly. “It’s because you don’t have an official gun license except us. Fortunately... Don’t hate me for this.”

 

He placed another gun on a long table, different type than theirs, and Jongdae immediately snatched it. His eyes were wide, before glaring at the man. He should have known Baekhyun was always the sneakiest guy among them.

 

“You broke into my house, and stole my gun?” Jongdae clutched tightly on his favourite gun; Colt 1851 Navy.

 

“A replica. It means no harm to anyone. Oh, furthermore, we’ve established that I can’t afford to get another gun for you, so you should be grateful that, it’s still functioning as an actual gun.” The other patted Jongdae’s shoulder while smiling without any intention of feeling regretful of what he did.

 

“You could just ask me earlier...” Jongdae muttered silently.

 

“We can talk about this later. As we discussed about our mission last week, the event will take place tonight at ten. We need to be at the rendezvous about half an hour before the announcement.” Baekhyun informed his teammates.

 

Jongdae and Minseok turned to each other before the older member asked. “What announcement?”

 

“That screen.” Baekhyun pointed at the mini old television not far from them. “Is going to play the news in the next five minutes. Why don’t you two have a seat, gentlemen?”

 

Jongdae obeyed and took the most left side of the couch, while Minseok took the most right side, saving the middle spot for Baekhyun. While waiting the announcement to turn up, Jongdae surveyed the hideout that Baekhyun owned.

 

It’s a hidden park, which used for a camping site. However, it was closed down due to an attack of a rampage bear. No one dares to enter the site anymore until Minseok came. That one night, he leaded the younger deeper into the park until they stumbled upon an occupied camping site with a tent and others set up. Chests, boxes, tables, megaphone with handheld microphone, campfire, and more importantly; white roses.

 

The second time Jongdae was welcomed by the red haired man, who was waiting for them, and he looked stunning. He wore formal attire this time; a detective outfit, with a peaked cap resting on his head. Jongdae never forget his promising smile as he hugged them. He liked Baekhyun’s personality already.

 

He snapped from the thoughts when Baekhyun flopped on the middle spot, switching the mini television on. Jongdae’s attention turned to the screen, focusing on the newsman, who was reading through his papers while keeping his voice clearly and firmly. Then it makes sense why Jongdae suddenly, almost scowl at the news. These greedy governments didn’t give a damn about their poor people. Planning to take down their plantations just to build a factory to produce expensive wines? Of course, some governments would reject the idea. However, they have ‘money’. Money is everything to them. As long they pay for the project, no one can stop them.

 

Unless Baekhyun had to step up.

 

“This is absurd. I read about the protest went chaos yesterday and they didn’t give a damn about it.” Minseok clicked his tongue as he didn’t bear to hear the news.

 

“That is why we’re needed.” Baekhyun switched off the television and handed out a file to Jongdae. The other took it and observed the papers inside the file. “You, Jongdae, will play the important role. Once the news is on air, you’ll read this out loud and clearly. Let everyone know about their actual plan, the truth will slap on their faces. I would love to see how these bastards ended up wasting their money in the jail instead.”

 

Jongdae couldn’t help but to snort at this. He read one time through the papers, and was surprised how the evidence could turn the table. Baekhyun really did his homework.

 

“How long do you need?” Jongdae asked.

 

“Two to five minutes, as soon as possible.”

 

He rubbed his chin, thinking of a possible way to save the time. “Three minutes. That’s all I can give.”

 

***

 

They couldn’t afford the real bullets for the mission. However, they required ‘needles of sleep’ instead, so there would be no casualties. They have changed their attire this time; nerd glasses, black stripped tuxes, and cute ribbons. They sneaked into a formal occasion, and made their way to the newsroom set. Along their way, they managed to put the security to sleep, avoid cameras and broke in the set, which caught the newsman off guard. Minseok sleep darted down the cameraman, Baekhyun blocked the doors and Jongdae took over the main seat as the newsman ran off elsewhere.

 

“Alright, gentlemen. It’s going to air about...” Baekhyun turned to his watch.”Less than two minutes.  If anything happens, do not leave until you’re done.”

 

“They’ll break in, I swear.” Minseok said as he wore the communicator.

 

“They won’t when the third person came in.” The latter smirked before turned to Jongdae. “Still keeping your words, Jongdae?”

 

And the other nodded. “Three minutes. You can count on me.”

 

Baekhyun raised a thumb up, and sprinted to another exit to hold whoever trying to interrupt them. Jongdae looked back to his papers, and let out a huff. He had to keep his straight face to the camera lens, and read it out loud. It wasn’t an easy task to be honest. Thankfully, only who that attended the occasion will see the news. They’re expecting the result, but with Jongdae taking over the set, he was going to reveal the mischief behind the project.

 

“Going to air in five... four... three... two... one...!” Minseok cued, and the news theme played in the background.

 

Jongdae smiled as the camera zoomed to his face. He kept his mind that hundreds or thousand audience were watching him. There’s no time to turn back. He took the risk for the sake of people. As soon he opened his mouth, all the rights and wrongs filled slowly into his burden. He’s giving out all the information that could trigger the government. While he thought that what he did would give freedom to the protestors, but at the same time, they wanted his head.

 

Jongdae nearly lost his composure when he heard banging at the door. He wasn’t done yet, one minute to go. There was shouting and banging at the same time, until the banging turned into something worse; the guards were breaking the door down. _‘Thirty seconds...’_ Jongdae thought. Only three more lines to read them through, but he already knew he had no time to escape, even he tried.

 

 _‘Ten seconds...’_ , and the door suddenly broke down. Jongdae’s face fell. He quickly gained his composure as he read the very last line, before breaking a small smile to end the news.

 

“Freeze!” The guards pointed their guns at the intruders. Jongdae was tense. He had his gun with him, but afraid to make a move. “Put your hands in the air, so we can see them!” The guard at the most front instructed.

 

Minseok raised his hands, and slowly walked backwards towards Jongdae. His eyes were changing glances between them and his partner, and then he repositioned his one arm to protect the younger him. Jongdae can’t fight, Minseok knows. The guards came closer, which made Jongdae nervous in every second. He looked around to find an escape, and their only ticket to freedom was the back window. All they need is a distraction.

 

Everything went silence, when suddenly their attentions turned to a small metallic ball rolled in between the duo and the guards. The ball stopped right in front of them before released a pink smoke with nasty smell. The guards were panicking, and Minseok quickly pushed the latter towards their only escape.

 

“Run!” Minseok shouted.

 

Jongdae picked up his speed, ignoring the guards that tried to shoot them. He didn’t look back, trusting Minseok running behind him. The guards were missing many bullet shots due to the haziness of the smoke. Breaking the window glass was Jongdae’s idea, but he was relieved to see Baekhyun was opening the window for them, telling them to hurry. They went all through more obstacles, but with wider spaces to run around, they managed. Jongdae’s final tranquiller shoot the guard near their escape vehicle, before taking the driver’s seat. He waited the remaining comrades to get in the car, and he saw Baekhyun saluted the chasing guards before dropped another smoke bomb.

 

Jongdae didn’t waste any time, as he pressed down the pedal and the car sped through the traffic. They finally escaped. No one was tailing their vehicle, and Jongdae laughed out to celebrate their success.

 

***

 

Earlier this morning, Jongdae was afraid to go to work. Thankfully, Minseok has ensured everything is going to be fine. It liberty took him half an hour before he faced himself to the public. And yet, he was disbelieved that everything around him was normal. What has changed? Until one moment, he grabbed today’s newspaper at his working desk, his jaw nearly dropped to the floor. The story was different.

 

Project reverted, the government arrested, corruption was found. Nothing mentioned about him in the screen or his team breaking in the occasion. As if, their appearance was never existed.

 

“It was Baekhyun’s doing. He’s pretty good, huh?”

 

Jongdae looked up to the older, who was entering his office. His very first question was _‘how did he do that?_ ’, but he could guess Minseok would tell him to ask Baekhyun by himself.

 

“This is absolutely insane.” Jongdae admitted, and Minseok chuckled lightly.

 

He placed the paper down on the table, and waited for Minseok to say something. Usually, when the older entered his office, they have something to say or discuss. However, seeing the older having hard time to say a word, it made him curious.

 

“We need to talk.” Minseok took a seat across him.

 

Jongdae’s smile faltered a bit, before leaning back in his seat. “About yesterday?”

 

The older shook slightly. “Yes, and no.” Then he fiddled with his fingers. “You see, sometimes when we received a request from the outsider, we will consider if it is worth it or not. Some of the requests are simple tasks, and some of them are life risking. What happened yesterday was... unexpectedly close to the thin line. Baekhyun said to me it was his mistake that he was careless. I can’t say the rest.”

 

Jongdae thought so. Baekhyun was supposedly to hold the guards until they’re finished within three minutes. If Jongdae has said he could do it for five minutes, they would be dead by now. “But still, he helped us escape. Thanks to his smoke bomb.” Jongdae reasoned.

 

Minseok nodded before resting his arms on the table. “Indeed. Which means, we would like to ask your opinion, so this won’t be happening again.”

 

“Your point?” This time, Jongdae frowned.

 

“I’m afraid there will be tasks like this again in the future, Jongdae. Much harder, than yesterday. We admired your talent, but we’re worried that you’re not ready to give your life in this. So, we’re giving you these two options; would you rather to continue with us, or step down.” The older’s voice was serious.

 

Jongdae could see Minseok wasn’t joking when giving these choices. His gaze focused on the table for a moment, and Minseok didn’t wait to stand up from the seat.

 

“I will give you time. Please think this thoroughly, alright?”

 

“Wait.” Jongdae stopped him from facing the door. His eyes looked back into the older’s, and his tone was firm as he uttered the word. “I’ll continue.”

 

Minseok’s eyes went round, disbelief on Jongdae’s answer. “You didn’t even think twice.”

 

“I’ve been absorbed into this mess, haven’t I? What could be worse than sitting here doing nothing but papers? Life can be boring without experience, Minseok. Besides, you guys won’t succeed without me.”

 

And Minseok was the one who laughed. “A bit arrogant, are you? Very well, I’ll talk to Baekhyun, and for a meantime, be prepared. Always be prepared.”

 

Jongdae will remember Minseok’s advice. The next time he went into the harder task, he’ll be prepared. Although, he was aware he’s giving his life in the danger zone, but he’ll do it for Baekhyun, and for the people who were unlucky. He had seen in the newspapers a lot about how these ignorant people treated the poor for money. They wanted to change the world in a better way, but what they did was wrong. Which is why Jongdae joined Baekhyun to fix it. Just like in a story of Robin Hood, steal the rich for the poor, make it fair for everyone.

 

_Revolution has just begun._


	2. ‘B’guile

Crickets sang through the night, fire burned the rusted woods, and the sounds of rustling colored papers. That was what Byun Baekhyun heard every night, and faced somewhat ridiculous requests he received from the letters. He could afford a computer, but surfing through the world wide web is risky. Anyone could easily track him down, which is why Baekhyun always works under cover. He read the letter one by one, and sometimes, he didn’t have to read them all as he tossed the paper like a trash. Most of the requests were not as challenging as the previous one.

 

_‘Some gang robbed diamorphine from us. Last spotted on Abenore Street 16. We would like you to get them back. We pay you good.’_

 

“Then don’t sell drugs.” Baekhyun sighed as he threw the letter into the fire.

 

_‘National Museum has a fake statue; The Radical. It’s made hundred percent by a rock, not pure gold. I would like to ask you to show the world that the manager bought a cheap stone for display.’_

 

Baekhyun scratched his head. “Last time I checked, someone else already bought the damn statue. If only this requester send me the letter few weeks ago, I would consider it. What a shame.” Another letter got swallowed by the fire.

 

_‘My dog had been missing for weeks. Can you find it?’_

 

“No detail information, no picture attached, and kiddy handwriting. This kid should be asking the police instead.” Baekhyun flopped on his couch, losing his interest to read the rest of the letters.

 

It’s been weeks after the ‘incident’, and he was happy that Jongdae decided not to step down. He could use more people to work with him by now. The red haired pulled his favorite cap to cover his eyes, before taking a short nap. He had been thinking lately that if he’s been doing right. The job was hard and risky, but will the revolution change?

 

_“Only you can do this, Baekhyun.”_

 

The red haired recalled Minseok told him months ago, before Jongdae’s recruitment.

 

_“I admire your spirit, although most of us quitted. They couldn’t bear the outcome risk. If you really want to do this, then do it. Just don’t look back. Ever.”_

 

Baekhyun sat up as he took off his cap while staring at it. The cap was belonging to their previous leader before quitted a year ago. Baekhyun and Minseok were members of the team, and it was Minseok who gave the cap to Baekhyun before he left. Baekhyun didn’t quit and it was hard to work alone for three months. But his solo job had been successful. His appearance was slowly getting attention through papers until Minseok came back to help him when he was in danger. Of course Baekhyun could take care of himself, but he isn’t build for a fist fight.

 

It was started when he let his ego took over him, taking a job where it was impossible to do it with only one person. And he did screw up. He was surrounded by the armed men where he had the requested item by hand, and one glassed window behind him. He miscalculated the plan, where leaded him to the dead end. He could use the window to escape, but who would jump from five story building? However, he believed on his luck, as he gambled with his life. He smoked bomb the area before launched himself to break the glassed window, and fell. He didn’t remember the rest as he hit his head on the ground.

 

When he woke up, he was back at the camp site. He was treated by Minseok, who knew Baekhyun would take the mission without thinking twice. Baekhyun earned several cuts, bruises on his back, and a broken left wrist. The older was frustrated with Baekhyun’s reckless action.

 

“You’re such a fool, Baekhyun. Why didn’t you ask me for the quest? You could have died!” Minseok said with full of concern.

 

Ever since then, Baekhyun remembered he was never alone, and decided to recruit skilled people, staring off with getting Jongdae. He could use more hand for the jobs. Baekhyun threw his head up to glance at the starry night, before focusing back at the letters. There must be one that caught his attention. He skimmed through until he stopped at a pink colored paper. What caught him was a familiar engraved mark at the corner of the letter.

 

_‘Mr. Thief, I need your aid. The bar’s taken over again. These guys have guns.’_

 

The red haired abruptly sat up, eyes widened at the letter. He knew about the pub. In fact, the only pub they went to celebrate after completing missions. That was a year ago. The bartender of the bar was a good friend of their leader. Now that the leader was missing, Baekhyun usually took over him. The bartender gave him booze, while he protected the bar in return. Knowing another group taking over his ‘territory’, he’s going to take it back.

 

Baekhyun discarded all the letters before reached for two boxes of biscuits, except the inside was filled with white petals.

 

“It’s time to get the gentlemen to work.”

 

***

Color lights everywhere, music boomed through loudspeakers, and customers were dancing. Baekhyun loved seeing the people enjoyed themselves. The team had discussed about the plan. Minseok will try to break into camera room, while Baekhyun and Jongdae will work with distractions. Baekhyun wore a white shirt with denim jacket, and ripped jeans, while Jongdae’s outfit wasn’t as much attractive as Baekhyun’s.

 

The red haired strolled in, and took a seat on the left side of the bar. Jongdae joined along, but he didn’t look happy with what was going on around him. Perhaps Jongdae isn’t a party type. A bartender approached a few moments later, as he kept busy with making drinks.

 

“The usual?” The bartender asked.

 

Baekhyun leaned to speak. The music was too loud. “Something light.”

 

The bartender nodded, and turned to Jongdae.

 

“Uh, I don’t drink.” Jongdae politely declined.

 

After the bartender received a denial from the man, he grabbed a Chiaretto Bardolino; a classic light rose wine. It was recommended by his leader for the first timer. The taste was light and simple, and Baekhyun loves it. The bartender returned with a glass of the said wine, before the red haired man took a sip.

 

“So, how’s business?” Baekhyun placed the half finished wine at the bar, as he asked.

 

“Doing good as usual, customers come and go. Nothing new about the bar, but we did hire the new DJ. He rocks the stage, Baek. These customers got fall in love with his sense of music. They hang out until late night, not until I kick them away. These customers need to chill. It was smooth, until that one man came.”

 

Baekhyun and Jongdea were all ears. Jongdae tried to steal a glance around the bar if they’re being watched. Fortunately, everyone seemed to be focusing on the stage, even the bodyguards.

 

“Tell me about it.” Baekhyun leaned over as the bartender whispered something that Jongdae couldn’t hear it. After a moment, Baekhyun sat up, clicking his tongue before facing Jongdae. “We need Minseok.”

 

 Bless the time, the oldest came to view within a minute. He didn’t look too happy. “Four guards at the security camera. I could take them down, but not at the public area.”

 

“Thought so. Change of plans, we’re doing Plan B.” Baekhyun concluded, as two of them exchanged glances.

 

“It’s risky. Are you sure about this?” Jongdae asked with a slight concern. Minseok was looking the same.

 

Baekhyun waved his hand as if it was nothing. “It will work. I got you guys on my back. Now, get into your positions.” He didn’t wait as he swigged the wine, before blending into the crowd.

 

Everyone was dancing and banging their heads, enjoying the modern music. However, Baekhyun was different than the others. When he steps in the dance stage, he is the ‘king’. He started off showing his moves; he posed, he kicked, he spun around, and always on beat with the music. The crowd went wild, as they gave a space to him, and cheering him up. It felt like forever, until the music ended. The crowd clapped and rejoiced for their new dancing king, and the king bowed elegantly. The crowded seemed to be dismissing, and Baekhyun felt a pair of hands grabbed his arm. He turned to see who it was, and he recognized immediately that it was the buildup bodyguard.

 

“The boss wants to see you.” Baekhyun hit the jackpot, but the bodyguard dragged him harshly to the upper level of the pub.

 

Baekhyun did stumble a few times, before he scowled at him. The bodyguard didn’t give a damn as he led him to a corridor, much further than the stage area. He had to turn a few corners before they approached to a single door. Baekhyun blinked for a few times, as he wondered if he had seen the door before. It was until the door opened and he got pushed harder on the back, making him tripped. He hissed at the rude man, but the door slammed shut before him.

 

“Still not learning your lessons, Mr. Thief?”

 

Baekhyun froze at the deep voice, before he slowly turned around, drawing a sheepish smile. A man in his late thirties, sitting comfortably on a long couch, and he was smoking a thick cigarette, an expensive brand that Baakhyun could tell. The room was half dark, and filled with muscular bodyguards. Five? No. Six of them stood proudly on every corner. To be honest, he wouldn’t get out alive if he didn’t do something.

 

“Is it not okay for a little visit? I miss my booze, like the good old times.”

 

“This isn’t your territory anymore, Mr. Thief.” The man cut down Baekhyun’s joke. “Your leader was long gone, and CBX is no longer active. And guess what happens to this pub? Abandon without any protection. I’ll be taking over this place.”

 

Baekhyun, who was still smiling, slowly wandered around the room. Until he got a better view, he noticed behind the man, there were huge window glasses where they could see the stage. He assumed that’s how the man saw him among the crowds.

 

“I’m still a part of CBX. The team won’t die, never will. As long I’m still breathing.”

 

The man placed his hand under his chin. “And that’s why you’re here, Mr. Thief.”

 

Baekhyun heard clicking sounds as he observed around. Out of six bodyguards, only four of them have guns. Noted. “You kept calling Mr. Thief. Then you must be the one who sent me the letter. So, let me get this straight. You called me here just to get rid of me?” He scoffed, hands into his pockets. “How unprofessional. If I were you, I could ask for information like... What’s my favorite booze? Or what do I do during free time?”

 

“I don’t think it’s important anymore, when you’re the last person in the team to be killed.”

 

The bodyguards with guns started to aim at Baekhyun, and he smirked. “Seven against one? Well, this gang doesn’t seem to be playing fair. Don’t you think so?”

 

The man eventually stood up, cocking his gun at the temple of the red haired. “Or I’ll just take the trash out by myself.”

 

“If that’s the case...” Baekhyun moved his hands, when his ring of keys slipped from the pocket and dropped to the ground, making a loud ringing noise as he raised his hands into the air. No one seemed to be taking attention to the keys as he surrendered. The red haired lifted his head to stare at the man, crooking his lips into a playful smirk. “Try me.”

 

The man didn’t stand a chance when the window glasses suddenly made a loud cracking sound. They heard gunshots entering into the room. One by one, the panic bodyguards with guns slumped on the floor without warning. The man was triggered by this as he spun his head around, wondering who shot his men. Across the room, he saw the rails where the stage spotlights were hanging, there’s a slender man with a sniper gun, as he lowered to give a wave. No one on the dance floor seemed to hear the gunshots due to the loud music. Then the man heard grunting sounds as he turned his head back to the red haired, two more of their guards got knocked out. Baekhyun smiled when Minseok joined in, cracking his fist.

 

“Numbers don’t matter. I have my best men to take you down.” The red haired pointing out.

 

The man cursed before taking out his walkie-talkie, assuming he tried to call backup. But the communicator gave him a static sound. Baekhyun on the other hand, picked up his keys, and showed him a small device on them.

 

“It’s no use. I planted this keychain with an EMP, in case you try to call your men. Too bad you didn’t pay attention to the small details.” Baekhyun teased. The man was fuming as he tried to shoot with his gun, but taken aback when Baekhyun tossed the keys at him. “That red button is to disable the EMP. You want the backup? I give you a chance. You’ll die anyway.”

 

Minseok frowned as he scooted closer, and whispered. “That’s not a good idea.”

 

Unfortunately, the man heard it as he drew an evil grin. “He was right. I have more than ten men out there that want your head. As a leader, you made a grave mistake.”

 

Baekhyun’s smile fell a bit, his voice was serious. “I’m not the leader. Our leader never passed down his position to anyone. All I did is what I think is right, what these people deserved, and to free them.”

 

The man laughed hysterically, while Minseok stared Baekhyun in his eyes. What Baekhyun said on every each word has an honesty, deep in his heart. He would never turn back, and he is a real man of his words. Minseok respected that.

 

The man, who was just finished laughing, smiled back at the duo. “Then so be it, Mr. Thief.”

 

He didn’t wait to press the said button, but all comes up was a white smoke. He coughed when the smoke got into his face before he dropped his gun and fainted. Baekhyun shook his head as he muttered ‘too easy’ before he reclaimed his keys, while Minseok fiddling with his malfunctioned phone.

 

“Darn it, Baekhyun. You should have told me about the EMP.” Minseok pouted.

 

Baekhyun chuckled lightly as he went to pick up the guns on the floor, and discarded the bullets. “It won’t be too long. Give it a minute.”

 

Then he gave a thumb up at Jongdae, who was doing a good job on tranquilizing the armed guards. The room was later filled with snoring noises, and they choose to ignore.

 

“So he said more than ten men, huh? He brought the whole party in this bar.” Baekhyun clicked his tongue.

 

Minseok shrugged. “I already took out four of them in the security room. So the remains...”

 

“Still in this very bar, unnoticed.” Baekhyun crouched down, nudging the sleeping man with his pointy finger. ” They didn’t know the hell’s going on here, and we have to pursue them.”

 

Minseok nodded. “Do your magic then, O’ Mister Quick-witted Thief.”

 

***

 

The red haired wasn’t jealous at Jongdae. It was a week later when the bar was restored, and safe from the gang, it was fully operational again. For very first time, Jongdae got a girl. She joined as the fourth member as a mission provider, so Baekhyun didn’t have to fiddle with the letters anymore. It happened so quickly when she spotted Jongdae at the bar, claiming she was at the occasion weeks ago, and she was mesmerized by Jongdae’s bravery action. She came to find him afterward and coincidentally met again at the bar. And now she was dating with the said man. What a lucky guy.

 

Baekhyun didn’t protest anything about them having a relationship, he respected their privacy. Although he was nearly annoyed that Minseok and he had to put up decorations at their camping base, just for their date. While Jongdae was having a good time with his girl, Baekhyun hung out with Minseok at the bar to have their usual booze. Minseok came to him with a wide smile, as if he’s having a very good mood.

 

“You did right, Baekhyun. Jongdae has changed. He’s now one happy man.”

 

Baekhyun smiled faintly in return. “I didn’t do anything to change the man’s fate. It’s his life decided to change.”

 

“I’ve monitored him since his first day, and believe me, he never smiles that wide before.” Minseok shifted his seat. “What I’m saying is, Jongdae sees you as his role model. You’re about the same age as he is, but you can do what he can’t do. He learned from you to take steps forward. You may not notice this, Baekhyun. You changed this place into a better place. That bartender has been smiling since you came. You might have changed me too.”

 

At this, Baekhyun turned to him. His voice was slightly surprised. “Did I?”

 

The older nodded. “I think it is the time, you claim his place. Being a leader.”

 

Baekhyun was pondering about this. It was less than a minute, he shook his head. “The leader needs a pursuer to get the job done. I am no leader, Minseok. My position stands as the pursuer.” He saw Minseok kept looking at him without saying a word, he turned away before taking a sip. “My job’s not yet accomplished. I need the leader’s guidance, and this is as far as I can get. Minseok, you’ve been in CBX longer, and more experienced than I am. Do you think the leader position fits me well?”

 

“We have no other candidate.”

 

“Oh, we do have.” Baekhyun smiled at him. “You can be the next leader.”

 

Minseok made a look at him before muttering ‘nonsense’. Baekhyun kept smiling at him as he watched Minseok got up from his seat and left. Minseok thought Baekhyun was teasing him, but truthfully, Baekhyun really wants him to be the next leader. But it costs a bit push. Baekhyun leisurely took his booze again, and went into his deep thought.

 

He changed Jongdae, and might as well change Minseok too. He didn’t expect Jongdae’s girlfriend to join, but he actually changed the girl’s mind few weeks ago. His team is growing slowly, and he liked the way it is. The leader told him once, Baekhyun can never be a leader, because he’s always rushing in without a plan. The leader taught him how to make a plan, how to execute missions, and how to confront with the obstacles. Baekhyun learned them well, unless someone to guide him. Which makes Baekhyun wondered back then when he fell from a five story building that night. What was his mistake? How did Minseok find him? He has no answers.

 

However, he has to keep going. The only mission that his leader passed down to him; the world’s revolution. He doesn’t mind if he has a lot of enemies to face. He has his teammates, friends to against them. He will change the bad side into the good side. He will change the despicable to the most valuable. He will change the unneeded to the most wanted.

 

_Revolution is about to change._


	3. ‘X’pedite

It’s gone. The file is gone. All information about the CBX leader’s traces is gone. Minseok was devastated. He double locked his drawer, the safe box, even his office. But, this morning, he found his office was unlocked. Although the room looked neat and clean, but he noticed there’re few of his stuffs were misplaced. He dug every corner of the room, tossing boxes here and there. Then he let out a huge sigh. The file was already gone, and someone took it. He would ask the security to check on the surveillance camera, but he didn’t want to risk the information.

 

Minseok got only one way. He has to retype everything in his computer. As he sat on the stiff chair, he fixed his glasses, and started from the top.

 

However, his memories were coming and go. Not everything he could remember, he even read them for several times. His leader had been to Myeongdong street, Busan beach, Andong station, even Incheon airport. He was last spotted in Hangang River last week, but that was it. Minseok didn’t remember the rest of them. He did everything to get him back, to approach him back, and to plead him to be their leader back. If he lost his track, all the effort was meaningless.

 

Minseok was one of the oldest members in CBX. The leader found him and recruited him a year ago. Minseok visited his friends at a cafe after he visited his other friend at the library. The leader told him that Minseok was trusted and approachable. He has a vibe where people easily wanted to be friends with him. Minseok didn’t have to take a difficult job. All he did was talk to people, pulling out their information, and walk away. Simple enough.

 

It was a few months later, Baekhyun was recruited in. That boy was a real troublemaker, and always did what he likes. Minseok remembered by all the members he met, Baekhyun was the one putting all the effort to make his job done. Even he’s the klutz one. Minseok found himself talking more when he was around, and Baekhyun said he had fun hanging with his mates. It was a good thing.

 

Until came that one uneventful day.

 

The agency had gotten too big, and recognized by the other societies. These outsiders tried to shut them down, and their leader tried to prevent it from any damage. He made a big mistake in recruiting more people without inspecting their background. One of the members apparently was a spy. Baekhyun found him two days after their leader recruited him, but it was all too late. The spy had leaked their secret works, and hideouts, and the government had sent out their big bad boys to crush them down. Baekhyun wanted to fight back, as he talked to their leader with unpleasant tone. Minseok couldn’t do anything when he saw the latter stormed away with a dejected on his face.

 

The leader announced the agency disbanded after that, for the sake of the members’ safety.

 

He personally was having a small chat with Minseok that night after the announcement. He told Minseok that he never was a good leader even he tried. Then he gave him the peaked cap, telling him to give someone who deserved it. Baekhyun’s name came to Minseok’s mind.

 

“I can’t be a leader, Minseok. Never be.” Baekhyun told him many times. Their leader also told him the same thing. If it’s not Baekhyun, then who deserved the empty spot for the leader?

 

Minseok still couldn’t find the answer, and now he was having a déjà vu, where the spy was stealing his top secret files again. He let out a frustration sigh as he rubbed his face with his palms. He couldn’t type anything in his computer. There’s missing information here and there, so he couldn’t complete it. Maybe he should get up and discuss with Jongdae.

 

Speaking of Jongdae, Minseok met him the first time when he got a job in the office as case file manager. Minseok collected all crime case related items and kept them safe in order, until when the officers wanted the specific case to bring out, Minseok had them in hand. It was coincidental that his office was next to Jongdae’s. So every time when he went out for lunch, he always stopped by at his office.

 

However, this time wasn’t about having lunch, as Minseok stormed into his friend’s office without knocking the door.

 

“Jongdae, we really need to tal--“

 

“Gosh, Minseok! That’s rude to not knock the door before entering. Don’t you see I have a guest?”

 

Minseok blinked at Jongdae then to the person in front of him, who was facing the opposite away on a chair. The older apologized quickly, before he left. But a familiar voice interrupted him from doing so.

 

“It’s alright. I’ve been expecting him to come.”

 

When the chair was turned, Minseok was shocked to see the red haired man revealed in front of him.

 

“Baekhyun? Why are you here?” The older didn’t wait to close the door, and pulled down window blinds to avoid Baekhyun from getting spotted by the workers.

 

“Something happened. I had to rush here first thing in the morning.” Baekhyun took out a red letter from his coat and placed it on Jongdae’s table. “This letter is more than just a regular request. You might want to read it.”

 

Minseok reached out for the letter, and flipped it open. Jongdae went to his side by a second to read it too. The letter contains short information, but valid. No sender name, no signature. It’s just a simple letter with words.

 

_‘Greetings, Thief of the Moonlight._

 

_I heard your reputation had been known by the public lately, I praise you. However, gaining reputation has opposite thoughts with the higher authorities. They’ll hunt your party down. I was informed they sent a spy to break into your member’s office, and steal an important file, and the rest of the secrets you have. They won’t be leaving the place before midnight. Unfortunately, we couldn’t tell who ‘they’ are. This is the only way we could help. The rest depends on your efficiency._

 

_Good luck.’_

 

The oldest almost crumple the letter, because it was indeed an important file. And he wanted it back. Whoever this spy is, he has to find them. Baekhyun tapped the table to get their attention. As their eyes met, Baekhyun didn’t show any concerning look.

 

“Whatever this file is, it has something to do with us. We need to get it back. I spent almost an hour to set up a plan, and here’s what we’re going to do.” Minseok and Jongdae quietly listen to the red haired friend. “Jongdae, I need you to go around the first floor and the armory. Talk to the workers if there’s anything suspicious. I made you a permit pass in case they won’t allow you in.”

 

“Got it.” Jongdae nodded as he took the letter from Baekhyun.

 

“Minseok. You’ve been here longer than Jongdae is. Your forte is needed.” The latter took out another letter from his coat. “Here’s a permission letter that access every floor, except the head’s room. It would be better if you have somebody to join our side to extend the hunt.”

 

“I got a few companions in mind.” Minseok answered confidently, which made Baekhyun smirked.

 

“And I will be here at the basement, pretend to be a coffee boy while talking to the workers. Make sure we’re keeping in touch for any updates or once we found them.”

 

They were dismissed as Jongdae was the first that walked out of the office. Baekhyun followed up, but Minseok stopped him before he could reach the door. Minseok eyed him for a personal talk, until Jongdae was out of their sight, he began.

 

“It’s the best that you stay here.” He said.

 

Baekhyun looked up at him in a slight confusion. “What are you suggesting?”

 

“The file they stole is the traces of our leader. I don’t know why they wanted it, but I assume they’re looking for him.” Baekhyun was about to open his mouth in surprise, but Minseok continued. “They might have his tracks, but they need someone to start with. Seeing you here makes their job easier.”

 

“Minseok, why do you have the file? You do realize the risk?”

 

“I...” Minseok gapped at Baekhyun’s words, because he’s right. However, he couldn’t tell the reason. It was selfish of him. “It’s for a personal reason. I’ll take the responsibility. Just sit here, and let me take care of it.”

 

Baekhyun tried to find the reason behind Minseok’s eyes, but he chose to give up. “Fine. You’ll explain to me when this is over. Because if they got the rest of whatever secrets you keep in here, we’re in deep trouble.”

 

“I know. That’s why I have backups.” Minseok smiled slightly before leaving the office. It’s time to gather his old comrades.

 

***

Minseok approached a man with formal attire, who passionately typing his computer keyboard. He didn’t move, didn’t speak, nor pay any attention to his surroundings. He’s just like a robot.

 

“Kasper, I need a minute.” As soon Minseok whispered that, the man stopped whatever he was doing, glancing around as if he observed anyone who’s bound to listen to their conversation. Once he found out they were alone, the man turned to Minseok.

 

“It’s been a while you haven’t called me with that name. What’s the urgency?”

 

Minseok felt his lips curled up into a smile. Kasper, or his real name; Taewoo, is one of the oldest members in CBX before Baekhyun joined. He is an expert in scouting the target, and locates people from far away. He is the one who tracked their leader from one location to another. He is the one who told Minseok to get Baekhyun, who fell from the high building, and treated him back to health. Even after he left CBX, he wounded up the same working place with Minseok.

 

“We have a trouble. There’s a spy in this very building. Our file of the leader’s traces got stolen, and they try to find other files. Can you able to track whoever trying to steal the files from us?” Minseok asked.

 

The other sighed. “I wish I could, but visitors and workers keep coming and go. Anyone can be suspicious, unless we have the upper hand. The facial, the figure or what they’re wearing would be a good clue.”

 

“Should we ask Jae? He’s on the third floor.” Minseok suggested, and Taewoo nodded.

 

“You do that, I’ll get Hwanhee.”

 

And they separated to meet their other friends, and soon the news was spread like a virus. More than eight workers who worked at the office were ex-members of CBX. Jongdae didn’t know about this, and so do Baekhyun. Minseok kept hidden without telling them, because these ex-members weren’t planning to return to their agency, but they still willing to help Minseok because they’re close. Minseok was pleased to have them around.

 

It was two hours after the news was spread, Minseok received a call. He read a name of his comrade on the phone, before he went to somewhere private.

 

“Won, any updates?” Minseok answered the phone in a hurry.

 

“An unknown cleaner on the second floor, I think he or she is heading to the basement. I couldn’t see clearly on their faces since they’re wearing masks. It’s easy to spot them. They didn’t wear name tags like the other workers. Min, you need to find them as soon as possible. They’re probably heading to your office.”

 

“Again?” Minseok frowned. There were no more files to check inside his office since the previous file was taken. Why they need to go to his office again?

 

“I’m not quite sure. What else they’re going back down to the basement other than your office?”

 

He rubbed his chin, thinking. Why the spy went back to the basement? Minseok could go down to find them, but with blind goal, he would get caught. It was soon after he hung up the call, Jongdae’s name came into the screen.

 

“Jongdae?” Minseok answered.

 

“Minseok! Hear this! It’s not just a file they stole!”

 

He felt his stomach curled. “Tell me about it. It is something important?”

 

Jongdae spoke in a hurry. “Worse. I went through the armory if the spy ever stopped by. The staff said no one came, except few policemen went for shooting practice. I was about to leave, but I overheard the staff was not happy about the weapon storage. Minseok, a Glock 22 gun was missing from its case.”

 

The older was slightly widen his eyes. A missing gun, and the basement. Is the spy trying to execute someone? What was the spy’s motive? Minseok shook his head to keep calm. He was thinking too much. He needed to collect all the information, and resolve. With this, he will know what the spy was trying to do.

 

The spy stole a file of leader’s locations in Miseok’s office. Then they stole a gun in the armory, and went back to the basement; where his and Jongdae’s offices were. However, there’s no secrets hidden in Jongdae’s office. So what are the clues he missed?

 

Recalling back to the letter he received. CBX was reborn, and slowly gaining their appearance. However, some authorities disliked the agency’s revival. Even without a leader...

 

_Even without a leader_.

 

Minseok gasped. The spy stole a file of leader’s traces, just because they wanted to kill the leader. They thought with the idea to get to the leader and destroying the agency, they need an active member to spill the leader’s exact location. One name popped into Minseok’s brain.

 

_Baekhyun._

 

The red haired man was active around the city as the member of CBX. It is obvious that Baekhyun could be their target, but he knew nothing about the leader’s location. Minseok turned off the call, not bothering the frantic Jongdae. He went all the way to the basement and went straight to Jongdae’s office. He needed to be there in time, or else he will lose his one of the dearest.

 

***

 

Minseok pushed the office door opened in a hurry, but immediately stopped when he saw a suspicious man with a mouth mask. His assumption was right. Baekhyun was there, still alive, fortunately. But he was holding captive by the spy, who was pointing the gun at his head.

 

“About time.” The spy spoke up. “I was about to feed this guy with these bullets.”

 

“What do you want?” Minseok’s voice was strong and threatening.

 

“Your leader. Where is he? You better tell me or else...” The man poked Baekhyun’s head with the gun. Minseok tried to be as calm as possible.

 

“Our leader has left. No one is running the agency. You got the wrong person.”

 

The man smirked. “Of course I knew the agency was no longer active for almost a year. I’ve read the file, and I know your secret.”

 

That made Minseok flinched. Why he lets his guard down? “You don’t know everything.”

 

“Oh, I do. If the leader has left, isn’t he the next leader?” He poked the gun harder this time, making Baekhyun flinched.

 

Minseok bit his lower lip. He has to save Baekhyun. “He’s not the leader. He is just a guy who always doing errands under the leader’s order.” The older had no choice as he stepped closer, with the pride inside, he spoke without regret. “If you’re looking for the new leader, you’re looking at one. You want me that bad? It’s fine by me, but let my man go.”

 

He had been thinking Baekhyun’s suggestion for quite a while. But in this situation, he had to step up. If no one was taking the position, then he will.

 

“Minseok.” Baekhyun blinked at him. He was surprised by Minseok’s blunt decision.

 

“Seriously. You’re the new leader? I could shoot you right here, right now. I don’t play games.” The man’s voice was bored in monotone.

 

“And so do I. The leader is always there for the member’s safety. Our old leader might have left, but he knew someone better to replace him. I’m here to fill his role since I’ve been in the agency longer than everyone does. I am now the leader of CBX.” He didn’t know why he said this, but at the same time he wanted Baekhyun to understand that he has accepted to be the next leader.

 

It was then, he saw Baekhyun smiled. Followed up by the spy, who was trying so hard not to laugh. Everything went wrong.

 

The spy removed the mask, revealed the face of a friend that he met not long ago. Taewoo giggled at first, but Baekhyun burst into a huge laugh. They exchanged looks before they gave their high fives. Minseok, however, was dumbfounded. At that moment, he realized he has been fooled.

 

“...What?” The older blinked in confusion.

 

“We’ve got you~ All was just a set up~” Baekhyun sang.

 

Meanwhile Taewoo rubbed his head. “Sorry, Min. It was Baekhyun’s idea. He forced you to say it, and you did.”

 

“But--- But I... What?” Minseok was so clueless. He still couldn’t believe that it was a set up.

 

It got better when the door abruptly opened, people he recognized walked in immediately. Among them were Jongdae, Hwanhee, Woojong, and even their mission provider lady. All the ex-member has reunited, plus new members that wanted to join.

 

“Here he is, ladies and gentlemen! Our new leader of CBX!” Baekhyun announced, and everybody cheered.

 

Minseok didn’t know how to react. He was happy that everyone was here, but at the same time he was flustered because he got fooled. While everyone seemed to be partying around, Jongdae came next to him. An arm rested on Minseok’s shoulders, as he smiled.

 

“The set up almost took him a day. He had lost his patient to wait you to admit that you’re ready to be the next leader. I mean, you’re the best candidate we got. So uh... when Baekhyun told me he needed to find the ex-members...” Jongdae started to feel uneasy.

 

Minseok blinked, but asked anyway. “What did he do to you?”

 

“I broke into your office to steal the file that contains a full list of the ex-members’ contacts. Don’t worry, the file you’re looking is safe with me--“

 

“Byun Baekhyun! How could you!!”

 

The red haired man jumped to his feet when he saw Minseok’s face went hot red. He knew that he went too far. It didn’t take a second, when Minseok started to chase him, he broke into a run. They didn’t care how other workers in the basement looked at them in irritation. They had caused a ruckus for disturbing the workers, but that was it. Nothing can change in the past.

 

***

 

The party wasn’t over when Baekhyun invited the members to their hideout park, to resume the celebration. Minseok was sitting by the campfire, holding the file of the leader’s tracks. He stared at it for the longest time, and he pursed his lips. He didn’t take a second thought, as he finally threw the file into the fire, watching it burn. There’s no point to chase his shadow anymore. This is probably for the best.

 

Perhaps this was what the old leader wanted from Minseok, to take over him. Minseok learned that waiting isn’t going anywhere, and he was thankful that Baekhyun knocked the sense out of him. Most of the people he met knew him so well. Since Minseok was gifted to be easily approached by the public, making the people welcome him without denial. With this gift, Minseok was able to recruit more and more people he needed to help the others. The CBX agency was growing massively, and Minseok has a new achievement to look forward.

 

_The revolution will never end._


End file.
